


spin my heart

by klari19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/klari19
Summary: He doesn’t really know who suggested they play spin the bottle, but it’s been fun seeing his friends pecking each other on the lips--or even making out. Given their relatively large numbers, the probability of Tetsurou being chosen is quite low, and so far he’s been lucky. Truth is, he has never kissed or been kissed, and he wouldn’t want to make it awkward for his partner and make himself embarrassed in the process.





	spin my heart

**Author's Note:**

> idk man midterms took 37 years off my lifespan and i just needed to write kuroo and akaashi making out to try to bring some life back to this corpse. also, inexperienced kuroo /finger guns

The bottle spins and Tetsurou’s head does the same. His empty glass is pressed between his knees, and although he’s only used it a couple of times he can already feel his eyelids getting heavy.

So far, the night Tetsurou has spent together with his friends and old classmates has been quite enjoyable. They’ve reminisced and gossiped, and Tetsurou has been able to stare quietly at Akaashi to his heart’s content. Yeah, it’s been awesome.

He doesn’t really know who suggested they play spin the bottle, but it’s been fun seeing his friends pecking each other on the lips--or even making out. Given their relatively large numbers, the probability of Tetsurou being chosen is quite low, and so far he’s been lucky. Truth is, he has never kissed or been kissed, and he wouldn’t want to make it awkward for his partner and make himself embarrassed in the process.

“AGHASHIEEE!!” Bokuto suddenly yells, startling Tetsurou out of his rêverie. “You have been chosen by the bottle!”

Kenma snorts next to Akaashi, and the latter looks like this is the last thing he wanted to happen tonight. Akaashi sighs, resigning himself to the situation, and leans forward to spin the bottle once more. Tetsurou watches from across the room how his slender and graceful fingers grip the bottle lightly, and then release it with an elegant flick of his wrist. 

The bottle spins, and spins, and spins. Tetsurou feels like he could fall asleep watching the bottle go round and round. And then it slowly starts slowing down, until it stops.

If Tetsurou hadn’t been looking at the bottle the whole time, he wouldn’t have believed it. He doesn’t believe it now anyway, and does a double-take. Blinks several times. Asks Fukunaga next to him, “Is it pointing over here?”

“Yes, it is,” answers Fukunaga with little smile. Tetsurou gapes.

“Kuroo and Akaashi sitting in the tree,” sings Bokuto, and then the rest joins him as he finishes the song: “k-i-s-s-i-n-g!”

He realizes with horror that Akaashi has already stood up and is now walking towards him, an indescribable look on his face as he crosses the room to reach Tetsurou. 

“Get wrecked, Kuroo,” Kenma says with a huffed laugh just as Akaashi stops in front of Tetsurou. Then he adds in Akaashi’s direction, “Don’t kill him.” 

But it’s too late. The entire room holds its breath as Akaashi sits down on Tetsurou’s lap.

Tetsurou thinks he hears someone say “ _ steamy _ ” but he can’t be sure. Right now, all he can hear see feel is Akaashi. Akaashi who is shifting to get comfortable on his lap, Akaashi who is wrapping his arms around his neck, Akaashi who is  _ leaning dangerously close to his face _ .

“Relax,” Akaashi whispers right before their lips touch and Tetsurou’s heart explodes.

Akaashi kisses like he was born to do just that. Keeping Tetsurou’s head in place with both hands on his cheeks, he slots their lips together and sucks gently on his mouth. His breath warms Tetsurou’s cheek when he exhales.

Soft like silk, that’s how Akaashi’s lips feel on Tetsurou’s. Soft like silk, warm like summer, moist like the morning dew... Fuck comparisons, to be honest, Tetsurou is literally and metaphorically dead. Kenma can start digging his grave, and he hopes Bokuto will find good songs to play at his funeral.

But really, he can’t breathe.

He pulls away from Akaashi and inhales noisily. He’s pretty sure he sounded like a drowning man, but he can’t bring himself to care about it. Especially since Akaashi is looking down at him with a little smile that says “ _ cute _ ”. Tetsurou feels himself blush, but forgets all about it when Akaashi closes the distance between them once more. This time though, he remembers what Akaashi said first and he’s ready for it.

Placing his hands on Akaashi’s waist (he’s just grounding himself, nothing more), Tetsurou presses his lips to Akaashi’s as best he can. With his eyes closed, he lets himself  _ feel _ to learn and do. And at one point, he starts kissing back.

When Akaashi shifts his head to the other side, brushing their noses together in the process, Tetsurou grabs his bottom lip between his and sucks on it. Akaashi stills for half a second, and Tetsurou fears he shouldn’t have done what he did, but then there’s a grin pressing against his mouth and Tetsurou knows it’s alright. 

It’s moist and wet, and,  _ god _ , Tetsurou has never felt this good. His tipsy brain has difficulties focussing on two tasks at the same time, but Tetsurou does his best to inhale every once in a while to keep from separating their mouths. Akaashi doesn’t seem to want to let go either, what with his fingers curled into Tetsurou’s hair and his legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

“Hey, hey. HEY!”

Akaashi pulls away with a wet  _ pop _ followed by a sigh, and he asks, “What?”

A chorus of incomprehensive complaints rises from the group surrounding them, and Bokuto exclaims, “We’re still here, you know!” amidst it all.

Tetsurou barely understand what’s being said. His eyes are locked to Akaashi’s lips and they’re all that exist for him in that moment. He watches them move as they open to say, “But we’re enjoying this a lot.” Oh, how he wishes he could voice his agreement to that.

“I really like you,” comes out instead. Soft, yet audible. The people closest to them immediately fall silent, and some of them gasp.

“ _ What did he say? _ ”

“ _ I think he just confessed! _ ”

“Akaashi, I really, really like you,” Tetsurou repeats. 

Turning to look down at him, Akaashi stares at him with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. Tetsurou realizes what he’s said, and feels his blood run cold. He fucked up.

They were having a good time, and he ruined it all.

He starts fumbling an apology, but then Akaashi presses his palm over his mouth and whispers, “I like you, too.” He quickly presses his lips to the back of his hand, right over where Tetsurou’s lips are. At this point, the room is noisy with excited chatter and the news of the sudden development spread like wildfire.

Tetsurou’s heart jumps twice in his chest as he tenderly presses his lips to Akaashi’s palm. It sputters and coughs, overexcited, when Akaashi finally removes the barrier between them and they can properly kiss once more. And then it swells with joy when he feels Akaashi smile and exhale a shaky laugh against his lips.

“ _ Get a room! _ ” everyone shouts in unison.


End file.
